Winged silver
by wingless.angel713
Summary: Linnea try's desperately to escape her branch of the school made specially for her so she can't get out, for years she's trapped until she creates a plan to escape and it succeeds read to find out what happens to Linnea (better than it sounds...I hope : .)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello peoples of the fan-fiction this is my first fan-fiction and reviews will be loved (duh) and thank you for reading this : ) **

**I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE **

Chapter 1: freedom

I turned my head bright blue eyes staring daggers at brown pleading silently for them to let me leave, but they won't, and I know they won't, but I can't help but try anyway. I'm stuck here never leaving, forever imprisoned in a too small room with my falling apart bed and my raggedy old clothes to mangled and dirty to be recognizable as clothes anymore, but one day, I will leave, some day in the future someone will leave my door unlocked and the guards won't be at there posts and maybe, just maybe I could slip out the door to freedom. taste the fresh air on my skin, feel the wind blowing through my hair. I know I can't leave I know, but it can't hurt to try...can it?

**Good,bad,terrible,amazing tell me it's eating me alive : / that and I'll give you cookies (::) (::) (::) : )**


	2. Chapter 2

I bit my lip as volts of electricity course through my body _don't scream, pain is just a message, messages can be ignored _.one of the white coats turned to the lady behind the dial "hey margaret, turn it up i don't think it's had enough" he said to his co worker she nods and turns up the dial, i arch my back as more volts are forcefully added to my already tired body. drawing blood from my lip, i bite down harder i can't give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain,  
>"had enough kitty cat?" the monster asks me, i closed my eyes unable to hold them open any longer and wishing desperately for the pain to stop. for it to just vanish and leave me mangled and tired, but thats still better than now. a flash of wight lit up the room from behind my eyelids. a shout, more shouts, the machine sputters and coughs grinding to a forceful stop cutting of the off the flow of electricity to my body. i breathed deeply slumping down from where i'm bolted to the table, my eyes fluttered open slowly to asses the situation. the machine they used looked to be burned from the inside out, sparks still flying from it, i tried to listen in on the yelling going on around me, but i can't understand a word, there are too many voices, but it didn't help that i had a massive headache either. i tried to wrench my arm free from the steel bolts set into the table to stop me from fighting back, i scowled as the shackles so much as groaned in my attempt to break them, i took in my condition, my frizzed up bright blue and silver hair, ripped and bloody shirt, the pants not that much better, <em>i look like frankenstein <em>i thought to myself laughing quietly _yeah if frankenstein had wings, cat ears, and a tail _to prove my point i swatted my tail angrily at a wightcoat that came too close to me. i heard the door slam open signaling the entrance of a wightcoat or erasers(wolf men designed/created to keep me here) but of course, its both, i sneared at them daring them to come any closer, the wightcoat stopped, holding up a hand to halt the erasers, he signaled for them to stand near the one door and keep me from getting out. i flicked my tail in annoyance _i can't get out anyway still stuck to a table here _i thought sourly, he ignores my tail and glare, to take a seat in a chair next to my "bed" _here come the questions! _i scowled as he started talking "it has come to our attention, that you have somehow shorted out the electric transmitter" i snorted and gave him an incredulous stare.  
>"and how,dear tell did i do that?" i stared long and hard at him but really this is news to me <em>did i actually short it out?<br>_"we did a scan of the room and have discovered a new electric force emanating from you and so we have concluded that you have shorted the machine with your own power" i stared some more before my brain finally understood exactly what this guy was telling me I as in me shorted out a machine from sheer will power and then my common sense kicked in.  
>"ya know its rude to keep people locked up" i stated finally sick of tilting my head to see him, he sneared at me<br>"good thing you're not a person" i some what expected that one so i already had an answer  
>"oh i know i'm an it, but i still get cramps, like seriously " feigning innocence, he smiled creepily at me, i shivered involuntarily.<br>"oh linny dear"i scowled as my name rolled off his tongue in mock comfort "you just don't know how bad you're stuck here, your pointless chatter won't help you"and with that he retreated to the door, but not before issuing an order. "lock it in it's cage, but don't be too rough we have to run test 2193 on it tomorrow so it needs to be in mint condition"he smiled coolly and strolled out, as i was hauled out of the room by four overgrown dogs, snarling and growling under my breath the whole way back.

they threw me none too gently into my cage, i sucked in a breath as my sore wings touched the cold surface of the bars behind me, i unfurled them slowly and wrapped them around me. they created a soft glow as the light reflected off the glossy silver color of my feathers. i lean back slowly listening to the soft pattern of dripping water in the corner signaling that it was raining or snowing. Days,weeks,and years blur together while you're here, the days end when the light goes off. seasons arent even worth calculating, i never go outside anyway and there's no windows at all.

i remember the time when there was another experiment here, she was like a mother to me, she took care of me when i was too little to take care of myself, always there, she had dark amber hair always braided down her back, shiny gold wings that shined a soft orange in the harsh light in the experiment rooms, her eyes the brightest of green like emeralds glinting off the sun. her eyes are the one thing I remember most about her they were guarded by the many years of torture in this place, if you looked closely you could see that every time she saw me her eyes glowed with all the happiness she had left in her heart. I smiled grimly at the memory, they took her away from me one night when we were going back to our cages

_*flash back*_

_"_Mama?" I looked up at my mama as she braided my hair in the damp cage "yes baby?" She answered, I was quiet for a bit "are you always going to be here?" I asked softly, she stopped braiding and sighed "I don't know sweaty" she resumed braiding but slower "if I ever do get transferred you have to promise me that no matter what, you will always stay strong never give up" she sounded close to tears like she knew something I didn't I turned my head slightly "just remember Linny I will always love you ok?" I nodded "ok mama" she smiled and kissed the top of my head "stay strong my little trooper"

_*flash-back end*_

That was the last night I saw her they took her before I reached my cage the next day, I just hope that if..._when_ I get out of here I will find her again I will break her out of the school and we could live together on a little hill on an island I closed my eyes _yeah just me and mama _I smiled drifting off to my first peaceful sleep In years.


End file.
